


Christmas morning 2018

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Oliver has something big to give felicity on Christmas morning but will she say yes?





	Christmas morning 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know it's late but I didn't start writing this until Christmas eve and I also had family time then I got distracted but I wanted to finish this so here it is. Please, kudos, comment, and bookmark. I hope you enjoy! I don't any of the characters they are owned by DC comics and the CW.

* * *

Oliver opened his eyes and looked down. He saw the most beautiful sight he’s seen, Felicity snuggled up next to him. Looking at her, despite how lucky he is, he still couldn’t believe he’s married to her, his wife groaned, snuggling closer to him, her head is on his chest  “Your thinking too loud.” She said raspily, her eyes slit open at him. Oliver half smiled at her “Just thinking about how lucky I am and how I still can’t believe we’re married.” He answered truthfully, leaning down and kissing her hair.

Felicity looked up and smiled “How about this?” She challenged as she sat up, peppering kisses along his scruff then kissed him on the mouth. Several kisses later, when knocked on the door “Dad, you awake. I thought we were going to make cinnamon buns for breakfast?” William asked confused from the other side of the door. Oliver lowly groaned “Yeah, Will I’m awake. I’ll be out in a minute.” He quickly called out, then heard footsteps scurry away from the door. Oliver looked down “I need to get up cause Williams not going to wait, not when it’s Christmas morning.” Oliver said knowingly, Felicity sits up, gently grabs Oliver's cheeks, Kiss “I” kiss “Know” kiss “I’ll be” Kiss “Up” Kiss “soon”.  Oliver nodded “I’ll have coffee brewing.” He promised knowingly before slipping out of bed, getting dressed and walked out the door.

One brewed pot of coffee and putting the cinnamon buns in the oven, Peeking in the living room and seeing Felicity talking to Will. Oliver opened the cabinet, grabbed and opened his cereal box, reaching in and pulled out something. It was a small felt-like ring box, inside was a platinum ring with a 2 carat emerald in the middle and two small diamonds on each side of the emerald. After their last engagement, Oliver thought instead of his mom’s ring he should get Felicity one of her own, and when he saw this particular ring, he thought it was perfect. Oliver smiled as he imagined it on Felicity’s finger next to her wedding ring... The stove beeped indicating the Cinnamon buns were finished. Shoving the box in his pocket, Oliver pulled the handle down on the stove door with one hand and with a cooking mitt grabbed the tray, pulling it out and set it on top of the stove “Breakfast is ready!” He exclaimed with a smile.

Felicity and William raced into the kitchen, grabbing how many cinnamon buns they wanted and started to eat. The room might have been filled with silence but to Oliver that was the best sound of all “So with the silence, does that mean the food sucks?” He teased as he took a bite of his cinnamon bun. Felicity swallowed and put her hand on his forearm “These are the best cinnamon buns I’ve ever had. I love you.” She said genuinely. Oliver smiled softly at her “I love you too.” He murmured before he leaned over and kissed her.  They deepened the kiss not aware of they’re surroundings, William cleared his throat then cleared his throat again when they didn’t pull apart “Kid in the room.” He reminded them with a smirk. Both Felicity and Oliver looked at sheepishly “Sorry.” They apologized before going back to eating.

After eating, the three of them compiled in the living room on the sofa with Felicity as Santa. William's present's consisted of a video game Felicity coded, which had a story mode that had Team Arrows adventures from the very beginning and a battle mode which you can choose the characters to play as and against, another is a stuffed Beebo from the Legends, from the Diggles is a baseball since his old one is a little frayed. From Oliver is a stack of letters which caused William to look at his dad shocked “I didn’t know you wrote me letters... I knew you asked Felicity to say hi every letter but I didn’t think...” He tried to explain, but was pulled into a hug. “Bud, I tried to write as much as I could as for not sending them, I wanted to give them in person,” Oliver admitted quietly, holding his son close.

After letting go of the hug, it was Oliver’s turn. Season tickets for the Star city Rockets from Felicity and William. From the Diggles, a picture from JJ and a new pair of boxing gloves. Several pairs of socks that had arrows and flash symbols from Team Flash and from Legends, several books that they thought he’d enjoy.

Felicity's gifts consisted of a group photo frame that had several photos of William and her when they were in hope springs, a spa certificate from the Diggles and in the corner of her eye was an envelope, she grabbed it, opened it and pulled out the letter and read

_My Dear Felicity,_

_Ten years ago, I came back to Starling city to get something off of my mother's office computer, I got the info but had to hide at the last minute because someone was coming. A woman dressed in a black and white polka-dotted blouse, black skirt and heels. She came into my mother’s office, looked at my picture, calling me cute, despite the serial killer haircut. After she left, I grabbed the info and left. I thought that was the end and I wouldn't see her again._

_But I was wrong. I didn't realize that Walter sent me to the same woman I saw that night. Why didn’t I tell you before now? I was waiting for the right moment. As we got to know each other, I realized that I had feelings for you, but I was scared, as you know but you were my light in the dark... Still, are. When we finally got together and went away, it was great when we came back everything got complicated then I fucked up._

_Anyway, we got through my mess up, but it took a while but here we are. I’m glue, Felicity. Plain and simple. Will you marry me, again Felicity Smoak-Queen?_

_Love your husband,_

_Oliver_

From the corner of her eyes, tears peak though and Felicity sniffled when she looked up to see Oliver kneeled holding a box that had the most gorgeous ring ever “We’ve been through so much. Some would think it would tear us apart, but it made us stronger. So will you marry me, again?” Oliver asked nervously. The seconds go by and Oliver could feel himself start to sweat when Felicity nods rapidly “Yes, yes, yes!” She exclaimed happily as she leaped into his arms, causing Oliver to fall over with Felicity in his arms. Felicity hovered over him with a smile “Always, yes, Oliver.” She whispered happily before giving him a light kiss.

After getting off, Oliver gently plucks the ring from the box, and slides it on her finger until the ring rests above her wedding ring “Perfect fit.” He said contently before he kissed his wife. He knew the ring would be a symbol of themselves and a new beginning for the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!!! P.S I might have a new year one-shot in the works.


End file.
